Strange Coincidence
by sasha skywalker
Summary: Starfire is confused, Robin is confused, and then Blackfire shows up.
1. Chapter 1

Starfire was sitting at her window upset and far into a haze of confusion and depression. She was worried, hopeless. This was odd for Starfire, because usually she was just a bubbly person who only got upset after really bad things had happened. Now, she was having those problems she never really thought she would have : Boy problems. She wanted to tell Robin something really important, but she wasn't sure that he would return her feelings, and she didn't want to get hurt. It was moments like these when she wished her sister could be here. It was also one of those moments when she wished her sister wasn't an insane evil dictator. And she stole Starfire's clothes. And she almost forced her to marry a big green, slimy blob. And almost got her arrested in her place. Believing that Blackfire would ever be a good sister was just wishful thinking. At least she had Raven. Starfire got up and started flying over to Raven's room when she ran into Robin.

"Hey Star."

"Hello, Robin"

"Are you ok You've been staying in your room a lot lately…"

"Oh, um… I'm am fine. I have just been sad lately…"

"About what"

"I do not really wish to say… It's a lot of things.. but mostly I just wish Blackfire wasn't evil… and that I could tell this one person this one thing…"

"Oh… maybe you should go talk to Raven. Maybe she could help more…"

"Yes, that is what I am going to do. "

"You do that then."

Starfire flew off to Raven's room, leaving Robin alone with his thoughts. As he stood at the window, thinking, he noticed a bright purple flash of light. Was it just his imagination, or was someone back? Could it really be….

A blast of purple light blew open the window, and a figure appeared.

"Hello, Robin. Miss me?"

It was none other than Blackfire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin hated Blackfire almost as much as Starfire did, and that was saying a LOT. Blackfire was just an awful person, and he had his reasons. He could not bear to stand by and watch Blackfire abuse Star and the rest of his friends. How could someone be that awful to their own sister?

"Um… guys! A little help here!" yelled Robin. But it was no use. Cyborg and Beastboy were glued to their video games, and Star and Raven were probably deep in a very intense talk. All of this thinking caught him off guard, and before he knew it, Blackfire had tied him up. He couldn't have stopped her at that moment, anyways. He was too busy being tied up in his own thoughts.

"Oh, Robin. Normally you would have put up a fight. Maybe you were just captivated by me!" claimed Blackfire.

"Oh you wish. You're nothing like the person I was thinking of!" Exclaimed Robin, angrily.

"Well, you shall learn to like me soon enough. I know what boys can't resist. Poor, innocent little Starfire wouldn't even dream of thinking about things like that!" Said Blackfire, getting in Robin's face. Robin cringed, and replied "Starfire is perfect just the way she is!" Of course, he had no idea that the rest of the Titans had heard all the yelling and were now standing in the hallway behind him. "Really Robin? You think that of me? Even though I do not know what Blackfire is talking about?" asked Starfire.

"Oh well. I'm taking Robin with me to Tamaran, and you can't do a thing about it!"

And with that, Blackfire flew off at the speed of light back to Tamaran.

"This can't be good" said Beast Boy.

"NO WAY!" said Raven. "It can't possibly be good that Blackfire, one of the vilest villains we know, has kidnapped Robin, our leader and is planning to take him to Tamaran for some odd and probably evil purpose. Oh, and did I mention SHE'S EXILED FROM TAMARAN BY HER OWN SISTER FOR A REASON?" said Raven.

"Umm… Raven? That's a lot of emotion." said Cyborg.

"Sorry. I'm just worried. Not just about Robin, I'm worried about Star! She's already going crazy."

Starfire was currently under a giant rain cloud, and looked really upset.

"Star, we need your help." said Cyborg.

"I wish to find Robin, so what can we do?"

"Start planning." said Raven.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The Titans were currently disbanded. Robin had been kidnapped by Blackfire, and the rest of the Titans were trying to come up with a plan to save Robin. Unfortunately, things weren't going well. Raven had taken over as leader, because none of the other Titans were in any condition to do so. Starfire was still gloomy and kept twirling her hair and staring off into nowhere. Cyborg was drawing up blueprint after blueprint. Beastboy was wandering around spewing out random plans that made no sense at all. "What if we made a giant ship out of meatloaf, and shot a bunch of ketchup at Blackfire? Or what if we dressed up at giant aliens? Or Tamaraneans? Or.." Raven interrupted him, in all her demonic glory "WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE? I GET IT THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO HELP, BUT WE ALL NEED TO WORK TOGETHER."

"umm... Raven? Are you ok?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just annoyed that all of you guys are busy moping and doing pointless stuff, while we need to be thinking, and coming up with a proper plan." replied Raven.

"Rae, I have an idea" said Cyborg.

"WELL THAN SAY IT." said Raven, back to her demon state.

"RAVEN! STOP GOING ALL DEMON ON US!" said Beastboy.

"Sorry... It's just that.. well.." said Raven.

"Yes, Raven?" asked Starfire. "You can tell us."

"You know how you went through that transformation thingy that let you shoot starbolts out of your eyes? Well... since I'm half demon, that whole growing up thing affects me in a different way. For the next 2 days or so, I'm going to be more demonic than usual. All of my emotions will be in full force, and I won't really be able to control them...I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, but you were all so worried about Robin, and I was too and I didn't want ot give you guys another unnecessary problem."

"Raven, you can always tell us ANYTHING." said Beastboy.

"Ok, so now that that's all settled, can we talk about my plan?" Exclaimed Cyborg.

"Sorry, Cyborg! We have been so worried about Raven we forgot about Robin!" said Starfire.

"Sorry, Cyborg." Said Beastboy and Raven at the same time.

"Alright. Here's what I propose: Robin still has his communicator, right?"

"Well, most likely. Blackfire might've taken it from him." said Starfire.

"Well, he still has one in his belt, right?"

"Blackfire might've taken that as well. I know what she wanted to do with him!" said Starfire.

Everyone slowly looked at Starfire.

"I do know things about love!" she exclaimed.

"Anyways... even if his belt has been.. removed, we can still find him because I may have put a tracking chip in him as a test. We can take the T-ship, and search for him. I don't care how far we have to go into space, we ARE going to find Robin." said Cyborg.

"Then Let's go dudes!"  
"DON'T CALL ME A DUDE!" One of Raven's tentacles lashed out and grabbed Beastboy by the collar.

"Ok, raven! I'm sorry!" said Beastboy.

"Sorry, BB. I got a little carried away..." said Raven, looking bashful.

"Aww, it's ok, Raven. Now, we should probably get going! We need to find Robin, like NOW!" said Beastboy.

"well, no that we actually have a plan, let's do this thang!" Said Raven. "Wildcats for the win! Where did that come from? WHY ON EARTH WOULD I EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I'VE BEEN POSSESED!" screamed Raven.

"We need to do something about her." said Starfire.

"I agree." said Cyborg.

"I second that motion." said Beastboy.

"There's a clip in my room for my cloak. My dad gave it to me a year ago in case this demonic transformation ever actually happened. It won't always work, and it will only work if we're not around any sort of demonic magic having to do with Trigon and all of his demon spawn children. I'll still have my powers, but hopefully my emotions won't get out of control."

"Well... this day just gets better and better." said Cyborg. This was true. The day seemed to just keep spiraling farther and farther from the day's original intents. Originally, Starfire had just wanted to tell Robin she loved him, Raven just wanted to meditate and get this whole day over with, and Beastboy and Cyborg just wanted to play video games and veg out as usual. Instead, Blackfire came and ruined everything.

"SO, are we going or what?!" yelled Beastboy.

"Everyone get into the T-ship NOW. STAT! Come on people!"

"We're going to go rescue Robin!" said Starfire.

All of the Titans hopped into the T-ship, and Cyborg began the ignition sequence.

"Launch sequence activating in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. LAUNCH SEQUENCE INITIATED."

The T-ship blasted off into space, and the Titans were already closer to finding Robin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHAT WAS HAPPENING WITH ROBIN? is what you're probably asking. Well, here you go.

Blackfire had shoved Robin into a spacesuit and hooked him up to an oxygen tank.

"Oh, Robin! you look hot even in a spacesuit! " said Blackfire. Robin just looked even more annoyed. Thank god Blackfire had let him keep his utility belt and his mask. He really hoped that the rest of the Titans were ok, what with Raven's demonic changing. Would they still be able to rescue him? And why had Blackfire showed up at such a convenient time? Did she know more than she was letting on? Maybe the Titan's tower and its security weren't as secure as they all thought it was...

Blackfire was off looking for his space helmet, and Robin quickly shot off a message from his communicator. "Titans: we've been compromised. Don't trust anyone or anything. Don't send any sensitive information. And be careful. Blackfire has changed. She's even more dangerous than she used to be."

Things were way worse than Robin had ever imagined.


End file.
